1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data output device and a data output method that output time-series data regarding medical care, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various medical care information acquired in medical care of a patient has been stored and managed as electronic data using a computer system. In the medical care information, for example, measured values of vital signs such as a heart rate, a pulse rate, blood pressure, and body temperature, inspection values in specimen inspection such as blood inspection, and data regarding treatment such as a name of an administered drug and a dosage are included. In medical care, it is important to recognize a transition of a condition of a patient such as a change over time in body temperature or blood pressure or a change in inspection values of a plurality of inspections performed in different periods of time, or recognize content of treatment or therapy in time series. Therefore, a display device that displays, in a graph form, time-series data in which a measured value or an inspection value of a vital sign is recorded in time series is known (see, for example, JP2012-063997A and JP2013-084082A).
In a display device disclosed in JP2012-063997A, in a system that displays a plurality of pieces of time-series data for each of action items such as medication, inspection, and injection, “action item”, “time width” of start time and end time associated with each action item, and “numerical value” associated with the action item can be collected and stored as events, and the action items between the events can be associated with each other, as described in paragraphs 0028 to 0031.
A display device in JP2013-084082A can display time-series data of inspection values in the form of a graph, and can display a plurality of pieces of time-series data, as in JP2012-063997A. For each item of the time-series data, an indicator can be assigned at any designated position in the time-series data. Further, a comment regarding medical examination, therapy, or the like, which is related to an inspection value to which the indicator has been assigned, can be recorded in association with the indicator.
In the event that content of a treatment or a therapy for a patient is determined, it is necessary to examine time-series data such as inspection values in detail in order to accurately recognize a state of a patient. Particularly, it is important to recognize the causal relationship between a plurality of pieces of time-series data. For example, in a case in which the blood pressure decreases as a side effect due to medication, a result of an unexpected decrease in blood pressure occurs due to a cause of medication, the causal relationship is recorded and stored, and the causal relationship is displayed and confirmed at the time of the next medical care. Accordingly, content of next treatment or therapy can be appropriately determined.
A causal relationship may be recognized, for example, in the following procedure using a function of displaying a plurality of items of time-series data described in JP2012-063997A or JP2013-084082A. First, a time, a period, or an interval at which medication is performed is displayed in one piece of time-series data, and a change over time in blood pressure is displayed in another piece of time-series data. Through work of collating a plurality of pieces of such time-series data, a timing of medication as a cause or a timing at which an unexpected side effect such as a decrease in blood pressure has been expressed as a result is obtained, and a causal relationship between the medication and the decrease in blood pressure can be ascertained.
In the display devices described in JP2012-063997A and JP2013-084082A, since a function of recording a causal relationship is insufficient as shown below, there is a problem in that identifying the causal relationship needs to be repeated again and the causal relationship cannot be simply looked back in the event that previous content of medical care is looked back.
In JP2012-063997, there is a function of associating a plurality of action items (events) with each other. However, since one event is defined by a “time width”, any positions in the time-series data defined by the “time width” cannot be associated with each other. Therefore, in a case in which any points in time in the time-series data are important points in time representing a cause or a result, the causal relationship between both cannot be recorded.
For example, since data of a vital sign such as blood pressure is often regularly measured over a long period of time and a “time width” is a long period of time, a display of the event is in a long period of time in time-series. Thus, in a case in which injection is performed within a long measurement period of the blood pressure, the injection and the time-series data of blood pressure for a long period of time can be associated with each other in a technology of JP2012-063997A. Accordingly, a causal relationship between the injection and the blood pressure likely to be influenced by the injection can be focused upon. However, since such a degree of causal relationship is content of general knowledge that can be easily estimated in advance, this is likely not to be information useful in actual medical care for determining a specific medical care plan of individual patients. Further, since a specific causal relationship cannot be simply recognized even in the event that the event is looked back later, efficiency of medical care cannot be improved. It is necessary for a correspondence between a specific change point in time in the time-series data of a measured value recorded in blood pressure measurement over a long period of time and a point in time of injection to be able to be recognized for useful information in actual medical care and efficient subsequent look-back.
Further, in another example, in a case in which a relationship between medication and an inspection result is considered, a time taken for an effect to be expressed, of course, is different due to, for example, dispositions of individuals in the medication, and accordingly, an notable point in time at which the effect for an inspection result is determined changes on an individual basis. That is, even in the event that a technology of JP2012-063997A is applied in a case in which medication is performed for a long period of time as in rheumatism and the same inspection value is monitored for a long period of time, a different notable point in time for each patient cannot be easily recognized. Accordingly, the efficiency of diagnosis cannot be increased. Assuming that an effect of the medication is expressed, a dosage may gradually decrease, but in JP2012-063997A, a correspondence between a point in time at which the dosage is changed and how the inspection value changes as a result according to the change cannot be recorded.
On the other hand, in JP2013-084082A, an indicator with a comment can be assigned at any position in the time-series data, but association of a plurality of pieces of time-series data cannot be recognized. Accordingly, for example, in a case in which a cause and a result are distributed in a plurality of pieces of time-series data, a causal relationship cannot be recorded. Further, neither JP2012-063997A nor JP2013-084082A describes that a display is performed so that a causal relationship between items of data at a specific point in time can be recorded and then looked back.
Thus, in the display devices described in JP2013-084082A and JP2012-063997A, since a function of recording and confirming a causal relationship is insufficient, there is a problem in that the causal relationship cannot be simply recognized in the event that previous content of medical care is looked back.